The invention relates to a hypodermic syringe comprising:                a barrel which with an inner wall thereof defines a reservoir, comprising a first section near a first end of the barrel and a second section near a second end of the barrel,        a closing-off device, placed in the first section of the barrel, for closing off the first end of the barrel, wherein the closing-off device is provided with a through-opening outwardly debouching in a nozzle adapted for a coupling to a needle device, and        a plunger, slidably placed in the second section of the barrel, for pushing a fluid out of the barrel at penetration into the barrel, wherein the plunger at least partially protrudes out of the barrel at the second end thereof, and wherein a first end of the plunger is inserted in the barrel and comprises first coupling members.        
Such conventional hypodermic syringes, particularly their nozzles, are standardised wherein various different needles can be placed on the nozzle. A drawback of said hypodermic syringes is however that the needle cannot be retracted into the barrel. For a retractable needle the construction of the hypodermic syringe needs to be drastically adapted.